


Coffee or a kiss

by inthedrift



Series: Chaleigh Tumblr Prompt Drabbles [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Like probably anyway, M/M, its just an excuse for the boys being shits really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthedrift/pseuds/inthedrift
Summary: Chuck needs caffeine some days like he needs to breathe.But not as much as he needs Raleigh.





	Coffee or a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Farisya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farisya/gifts).



> So this is for the writing prompt that @farisya picked for me which was “You have to choose, coffee or a kiss” 
> 
> I can’t be held responsible for anything these two idiots do as they kinda just end up doing what they want even if I don’t want that to happen.

Chuck woke with a raging hangover. The sunlight, coming through the haphazardly drawn curtains, was streaming right into his half open eyes. Chuck groaned loudly, causing his head to throb and he burrowed deeper into the covers, pulling a pillow over his head.

He lay there for a few moments trying to piece together the events of last night. He hadn’t been blackout drunk, however, some things were a little fuzzy around the edges. 

He’d known getting drunk at his dad’s wedding was probably not the brightest idea he’d ever had in his life, but they’d had an open bar and he had just finished finals, so it was an inevitable conclusion. 

The only thing preventing him from getting completely legless was Raleigh’s almost constant presence at his side. Acting like a warm, and extremely attractive anchor all evening, stopping Chuck from getting too angry at any of the other guests or starting any fights.

Speaking of Raleigh and his constant presence, Chuck realised that the other side of the bed was empty and judging by how cold it was, it had been empty for some time. 

Chuck contemplated getting up, trying to shower and brush his teeth to get rid of the foul taste of day old whiskey, but the minute he moved his head, the pounding increased tenfold and he let out another groan. 

A low chuckle came from the direction of the doorway, and Chuck managed to extract himself enough from his cocoon to locate the source of the noise. 

Raleigh was stood in the doorway, dressed in shorts and a T-shirt that Chuck could only assume was actually his, by the way it was stretched across the man’s chest in a way that none of Raleigh’s normal clothing did. 

Despite the pounding headache and slight wave of nausea Chuck couldn’t help but appreciate the sight before him. 

Raleigh had clearly gotten up at an ungodly hour and gone for a run, and Chuck couldn’t stop the little skip of his heart at how much he loved the man. 

Because held in one of his hands was a large cup of what Chuck could only hope was coffee. That alone was enough to get Chuck to sit upright in bed, regardless of how attractive his boyfriend was, the prospect of coffee was even more so.

Chuck wasn’t proud to admit that he actually made grabby hand motions towards the older man in an effort to get the source of caffeine somewhat closer to himself. 

Nor was he proud to admit to the whine that escaped him when Raleigh took his sweet time making his way towards him. 

“Raleigh” 

The older man laughed at the pitiful noise that escaped his boyfriend, but moved closer so he was stood at the end of the bed. 

“Are you wanting something?” Raleigh’s voice was low and smooth and Chuck had to suppress a shiver at the sound. 

He was pretty sure that if Raleigh didn’t either bring himself or the coffee closer in the next few seconds, he was going to die of some form of frustration. 

Raleigh eventually took pity on him, toeing his shoes off and crawling up the bed until he was straddling Chuck’s hips, coffee still in one hand. 

Chuck was momentarily distracted from the promise of caffeine, as his previously dwindling morning wood was back with renewed vigour at the warm weight settled on his lap. 

Raleigh being the epitome of a shit, noticed this renewed interested and ground down lightly against Chuck, causing the ginger to let out a slight moan and lean up to kiss him. 

But instead of allowing him, Raleigh leaned back slightly, resting his weight on his heels, “Nuh uh, you have to choose, coffee or a kiss” 

The whine that Chuck let out at that was almost inhuman, and Raleigh’s grin became more feral at the sound. 

Chuck knew his boyfriend was a sadistic fuck when it suited him, but he was hungover, in desperate need of caffeine and well on his way to downright horny. 

He must have been more of a handful than he realised last night, if Raleigh was teasing him so badly this early in the morning. 

“Fuck you, Ray” Chuck bit out but the words lacked heat and the slight shift of his hips, trying to gain some friction, really didn’t help to sell them either. 

Raleigh leaned his face closer to the younger man, carefully making sure that he was barely touching Chuck. 

”As much as I’d like that, Chuckles,” the nickname, that for anyone else would have earned a punch, just got Raleigh a slightly heated glare, “you still have to choose, the coffee, or me.” 

Chuck’s hangover had become the least of his worries at that moment, and while the coffee would honestly be a godsend right now, the thought of laying Raleigh out on their bed and getting to taste every inch, of his slightly damp skin, was far too good to pass up. 

So Chuck reached for the coffee which Raleigh released willingly enough, he was never one to readily deny Chuck anything he wanted. 

But instead of bringing the cup to his lips, Chuck placed it onto the nightstand and brought both hands to rest on Raleigh’s hips, pulling him down so their groins were flush against each other. 

“I pick you. I’ll always pick you” Chuck said as he captured Raleigh’s lips with his own.


End file.
